1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information delivery system, distributor's apparatus, recipient's apparatus, and computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-326683 discloses a technique of distributing multimedia contents such as a moving image signal and an audio signal. In the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-326683, a recipient's terminal receives, from a distributor, a request concerning the display mode of a content which should be distributed from the distributor's terminal to the recipient's terminal via a server and a network. This allows changing the content display mode in accordance with the recipient's desire even when the distributed content is the same.
The technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-326683, however, requires the recipient to input a request to his/her terminal to change the content display mode. This may increase the workload on the recipient when browsing the content.